


Something New

by lonelysector23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Communication, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Riding, Sex, Trying a New Position, curvy inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/pseuds/lonelysector23
Summary: Cullen asks Lily if she wants to try something a little... different.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for #sexlaughterhonesty.

Lily had been away for three months.

Those three months had been filled with adrenaline from battles against fade rifts and demons, but the days and weeks still went by slowly for her. It was the longest she’d ever been away from Skyhold, and she had missed everything about it - the garden, the library, her quarters… but most of all, she had missed _Cullen_. Letters and reports had not been enough for her. She missed his company, his laugh, his voice… and the feel of his skin against hers.

Some nights in camp had been particularly long, especially when sleep eluded her. She found her mind wandering, visiting memories that were filled with heat and pleasure, which always resulted in a blush making its way up her chest along with a growing ache between her thighs.

The idea of working herself to completion in camp, where there was very little privacy, was not something she was willing to risk although there were times when she was close to giving in. Her hand would inch down her torso and under her smallclothes, only to stop the moment she heard the scouts who were keeping watch talk amongst themselves or walk too close by her tent.

Needless to say, Lily was a little eager to see her Commander when she crossed the bridge into Skyhold that night.

…Little did she know, Cullen was just as eager to see her as well.

Lily had been planning on heading straight to his office after leaving her horse at the stables, only to find Cullen making his way towards the main hall’s entrance, a wide smile illuminating his handsome face the moment he saw her. Their kisses, full of relief and joy at the beginning of their reunion, had quickly deepened and they found themselves making their way to her quarters at a brisk pace.

The moment they had finished climbing the never-ending flight of stairs, their lips met with a sense of urgency, only breaking apart to take a much needed breath or to help each other remove the irksome clothing and armor that was now scattered all over the floor.

A symphony of grunts and moans filled the large room, accompanied by the fast and steady sounds of their bodies coming together and Lily briefly wondered if the stone walls were enough to contain the noise they were making. The thought was quickly forgotten when Cullen ground his hips against hers after a particularly hard thrust, causing her to let out a loud groan as she ran her hand down his back, her nails lightly scratching his skin. There was a time when she would have tried to keep quiet, feeling self-conscious of the sounds she made during sex but now she didn’t care - she was surrounded by Cullen’s scent and warmth, lost in the pleasure they shared, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Cullen raised his head from the nape of her neck and looked down at her. He was flushed, his curls disheveled and the darkened amber of his eyes held a hint of worry. “Was that alright?” he panted as he slowed his pace, much to Lily’s dismay.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed as she pulled him down to press a kiss to his lips. While she was touched by his concern, she wanted him to keep moving like before - it was new and different from their normally gentle lovemaking, and it was a new experience she _really_ liked. She planted her feet on the bed and raised her hips, clumsily seeking the same friction as before. She felt a groan rumble through him as he buried his face in her neck and began to thrust into her with renewed vigor. Her other hand gripped his shoulder as he grunted slightly, his breathing heavy as he brushed his cheek against hers and brushed her hair away from her face, placing his lips tenderly against her temple as he continued to move between her thighs.

Cullen’s thrusts were _deep_ , almost pulling out completely before plunging back into her. Lily’s eyes slid closed as she sighed, lost in the feeling of his body moving against hers. She could feel his muscles move with every thrust as she smoothed her hands along his back and she couldn’t resist brushing her lips along his neck. A gasp escaped him as she ran her tongue lightly against his skin before placing a kiss just below his jaw and she felt him shift as he moved his arm between them. His fingers accidentally brushed against her side and she let out a startled laugh as he wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her slightly off the bed. She closed her eyes, her laugh quickly turning into a moan as her breasts brushed against his chest.

Cullen breathed a chuckle as he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Sorry, love.”

Lily hummed as she clutched at his shoulder, a smile tugging at her lips despite the pleasure consuming her. “It’s fine,” she gasped as he shifted against her again. “Just keep going.”

He let out a slight moan against her throat and she shivered as hot puffs of breath blew across her skin. “Lily,” he sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I - I wanted to ask you something.”

She opened her eyes as she felt his movements begin to slow, finding Cullen looking down at her. He was breathing heavily, sweat beading on his forehead and a blush was beginning to bloom in his cheeks as he lowered her back onto the bed. She was confused at his hesitant expression, a slight sense of worry settling in her stomach. Whatever was on his mind must have been serious if he felt the need to bring it up in _that_ particular moment. Worry began to combine with doubt and she couldn’t help but wonder if this was her fault. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked, her hands dropping down to his shoulders.

Cullen’s eyes widened slightly. “No! Not at all,” he rushed out, as he pressed a few kisses over her cheeks and another to the tip of her nose. “I was just wondering if you…” he seemed unsure of how he wanted to word his thought, and his blush deepened even more. Lily watched him bite his bottom lip and felt herself tighten slightly around him in his response. He grunted, his eyes sliding shut before taking a deep breath and meeting her gaze. “I… I was wondering if you would like to try something.”

Lily was curious as to what he had in mind, despite the bit of shyness she was beginning to feel. She was still rather new to the matters of sex, was still getting accustomed to being with Cullen in such an intimate and special way. On the night they made love for the first time, she had been nervous about what Cullen would think when he saw her body. She had been worried about baring herself to him, about showing her soft stomach and dimpled thighs along with the white marks along her hips. The thought of him reacting with disgust was something that had settled in the back of her mind - it was an impression that had been instilled in her since she was young, having been the victim of a few pranks from boys who had treated her like she had been walking disease. She felt embarrassed at having allowed those thoughts to continue following her around as a grown woman. However, all that worry had turned out to be for nothing - Cullen’s adoring, awestruck gaze as he took in the sight of her had almost caused her to be overcome with emotion at his unconditional, loving acceptance.

She had talked to Cullen about her insecurities beforehand, baring more than just her body to him. He never once judged her, his expression one of understanding and attentiveness, touched by a hint of anger towards those who had made her feel like she was unworthy of love and respect. His gentle words and patience helped her overcome any self-doubt she felt, never pressuring her, and he followed at her own pace. She was becoming more and more comfortable every time they were physically intimate with each other…  which was getting to be quite often.

She ran her thumb along his collarbone and licked her lips, his darkened eyes following the movement. “What did you have in mind?”

“Ah, I know I should have asked you sooner, but -” he met her eyes again, and Lily felt her heart beat a little faster, her breasts brushing against his chest with every breath they both took. He lowered his head, pressing his forehead against hers as he nuzzled her nose. “I would like to see you - _feel you_ \- on top of me.”

Lily’s eyes widened, the blush that was already coloring her skin deepening at his request. She’s thought about it before, curiosity getting the best of her when she came across a smutty romance novel in the library, but the shyness she felt at the mere idea made her hesitant to even consider it. Her eyes roamed across Cullen’s face, settling on his lips before meeting his heated stare. A slight moan left his lips as she rocked her hips slightly into his, and her eyes fluttered shut when she felt him move inside her.

“ _Lily_ ,” Cullen groaned quietly and she felt him brush his cheek against hers, his stubble brushing against her skin lightly. “Ride me?”

She almost moaned at the ardent tone in his voice, at his lips brushing against her ear with every word he spoke. Her heart was racing in her chest as she took a breath, nodding into his shoulder as she pressed her lips to his skin. He raised his head and gazed down at her, his amber eyes bright and clear as he took her hand and kissed her palm, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. “Let me know if you want to stop.” he murmured against her skin.

She was breathless as she gave a slight nod. “Okay.”

Excitement and nervousness filled her body as she thought about what she would be doing in a few moments when she felt Cullen’s fingers hook under her knee.

He lowered his head to her shoulder as he spoke. “Hang on to me, love.”

She wrapped her arms around Cullen’s neck and gasped as he rolled onto his back, tugging her with him while he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. He remained snugly inside of her as they moved. Her thighs were straddling his hips, and the new angle caused her to feel fuller, almost as if her core was gripping him a little tighter. She was instantly all too aware of how her torso rested on top of his, and was suddenly worried about suffocating him. She shifted to rest her weight on her elbows as she lifted her head to look down at him.

“I feel like I’m crushing you,” she blurted.

A breathy laugh rumbled through Cullen’s chest as he brushed Lily’s long, dark hair back from her face and over her shoulder. “You’re not. I can assure you I’m perfectly fine,” he murmured, the color in his cheeks a little more apparent as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. His expression grew serious as he looked up at her, his hands smoothing over her thighs. “Is this alright?”

She bit her lip. “…I think so,” she said slowly.

Cullen’s hands stopped stroking her skin, a concerned expression taking over his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just worried I might not be very good at this,” she said sheepishly. She could feel her face getting warmer. “I read something from a book that sort of explained _how_ , but…”

Cullen smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. “As long as you’re comfortable, do whatever feels best for you.” he said softly, earnestly, as his thumb began to draw gentle circles on her thigh.

Lily smiled back at him as the worry she was feeling quieted down. She ran her fingers along his temple, brushing into his hair when she noticed an endearing, cheeky grin beginning to tug at his lips. “What?”

“So… you say certain books have caught your attention, my lady?”

She could feel her face grow warm once more at his light, teasing tone and she dropped her head down to his neck, burying her face in the pillow as she laughed. “ _Cullen_.”

All Lily heard from him was a moan that came from deep within his chest as she realized she had accidentally clenched around him, her walls gripping him tightly. His hips lifted slightly at the sensation, and she gasped as he brushed against her clit.

She took a deep breath before lifting her head again. Cullen’s chest pressed against hers with every breath, his face flushed, _enraptured_ , any hint of teasing gone as he slowly opened his eyes. They were dark and eager, molten amber soft as he met her gaze. His beautiful lips were slightly parted and she couldn’t resist pressing her lips to his before covering his face in gentle kisses. He gasped as her lips traveled down to his neck and she took a deep breath as she prepared to lean back from him.

Lily braced her weight on her arms as she pushed away from him, resting her hands on her thighs. She shifted her thighs as she straddled him fully so that they were snug against his body and she could feel her heart racing as she exposed herself to Cullen in a different way. He had seen her body completely bare before, had moved his lips over every inch of her skin, but this time felt… different. There she was, sitting astride him with his hard length deep inside her, her smaller-than-average breasts, soft stomach and thighs completely visible to him… and he was staring at her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

Just like he did when he saw all of her for the first time.

“ _Maker’s breath_ , Lily,” he rasped. “You’re so beautiful.”

Warmth bloomed in Lily’s chest at his words, the heat traveling up to her face as she watched Cullen’s eyes roam over her body. Her breath hitched upon seeing the blatant desire in his gaze, at his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. A pleasant shiver ran through her as his hands swept over her thighs, traveling up to smooth over her hips. His warm, rough hands traveled over her skin slowly, gently, before stopping at her waist. A small moan escaped her as his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts, and she gently slid her hands up his abdomen as she began to move.

Lily closed her eyes as she rocked against him slowly, her movements a bit clumsy as she grew accustomed to the new angle. She felt Cullen shift his thighs behind her so that they were framing her hips, making it easier for her to keep her balance as she continued to move against him. His hands never stopped touching her skin - he held her waist as he gently cupped her breast, his thumb smoothing over a nipple. She moaned slightly and moved her hands up to his chest, bracing herself to keep her balance as she rose slightly, gasping as she felt him slide into her when she lowered herself onto him again. Her body trembled as her hips met his, a moan escaping her as she put pressure on _that_ sweet spot, and she bit her lip as she did it again. Cullen groaned slightly as she slid back down his length.

_Oh, she definitely liked this._

The room was once again soon filled with gasps and heavy breathing, with wet sounds of skin meeting skin. Lily could feel Cullen’s heart racing in his chest underneath her fingertips, could hear his heavy breathing and quiet grunts as she managed to set a steady rhythm to her movements. He ran his hands over every inch of her that he could reach - her thighs, her soft stomach, her breasts, her hair - as he tried to meet her hips with shallow thrusts.

Her thighs burned and sweat beaded on her skin as she rose and fell along his length, both of them groaning as she ground and circled her hips against him. She couldn’t contain the whimpers that escaped from her mouth with every shift of her hips and she gasped for air as the rising pleasure threatened to consume her.

She opened her eyes as Cullen murmured her name and a small moan escaped her as she met his gaze. His beautiful face showed nothing but pure ecstasy - his dark eyes were hooded as he looked at her, a delightful blush coloring his face,  neck and chest, a light sheen of sweat on his skin. His hair was in complete disarray and he licked his lips as he ran his fingers through her hair, his hand coming to rest on her moving hips. The sight of his broad chest and flexing abdomen as he tried to match her movements was almost enough to push her over the edge. Part of her still couldn’t believe she was doing this - never did she think she could be this bold or have such an euphoric effect on this magnificent man who gave her so much pleasure and joy.

Her hands pressed into his chest harder as her movements quickened and she felt his hands grip her hips tighter in response, small grunts of pleasure leaving both of them as her steady rhythm faltered.

“Cullen - _ah_ ,” she moaned as her thighs pressed against his hips tightly. She bowed her head to look at where they were joined and her hair spilled over her shoulder, the strands brushing his chest.

Cullen’s answering groan was all she heard as her thighs began to shake, feeling the familiar tension beginning to build in her core, and she gasped for breath as she began to buck her hips into his. She cried out as pleasure washed over in waves, her walls clenching around him, gripping him tightly. He groaned loudly, his chest heaving under her palms and his hands tightened around her hips as he languidly shifted his hips against hers.

The burning in her thighs was overwhelming as exhaustion washed over her and she rolled off him, her hips twitching slightly as he slipped out of her. She released a long sigh as she flopped onto the bed, and she winced slightly as she stretched out her legs. The soreness in her muscles would be much more evident in the morning, but she didn’t care - she was left reeling after the moment of ecstasy they had shared between them.

A few seconds passed as they tried to catch their breath and Lily opened her eyes as she felt Cullen’s hand rub her hip gently. His expression was one of contentment, of pure bliss. He was sweaty, his curls damp and free from his carefully kept style. His gaze was soft, still clouded from pleasure and his lips were tugged up in a small, lazy grin as he looked at her. Heat creeped up her skin again as she looked back at him and she couldn’t help but smile bashfully at the ridiculousness of it - moments ago she had been straddling him, taking her pleasure from him and yet she would still blush whenever he looked at her with such tenderness.

She turned onto her side, facing him as her blush darkened and she bit her lip as took a deep breath through her nose.“Did I… was that okay?”

“ _Maker_ , yes,” he laughed breathlessly, smoothing his hand over the curve of her hip, up towards her waist. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his fingers begin to stroke her back. “So what did you think? Did you like it?”

His blunt question made a pleasant shiver run down her spine and she slightly rubbed her thighs together.

“I’m a little sore, but -” she looked at him through her lashes as a coy smile tugged at her lips. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at smut. So... hopefully it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
